


Jealousy Doesn’t Suit You

by greyedges



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus thinks scorpius and rose are together, Jealous, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedges/pseuds/greyedges
Summary: Albus is positive that Scorpius and Rose have eyes for each other and is insanely jealous. (Cursed Child Compliant.)
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Jealousy Doesn’t Suit You

Albus Potter wasn't an idiot. He could tell when his best friend had a crush. It was obvious from how excited Scorpius got when she would join them in the library or sit next to them in class. But just because he knew it, didn't mean he liked it. After all, Scorpius had a crush on Rose - his cousin of all people.

It was sickening to watch Scorpius lean over in order to look at Rose's notes, purposefully touching their shoulders together. Or watch their fingers brush as they pointed out the answer in the book.

Albus sat across from the two with a scowl and his arms folded over his chest. He wondered how even after six years, Scorpius still could fancy Rose, especially after their first four years at Hogwarts with her being an absolute prat to them.

She'd gotten better after their fourth year fiasco. She stopped believing the rumors that Scorpius was Voldemort's son, and started realizing that he was actually really smart and good competition for her academically. Her relationship with Albus, however, was rocky. She was still bitter that he'd chosen Scorpius over her in first year.

Albus grumpily swung his feet under his chair and accidentally knocked his foot with Scorpius' shin.

The blond boy lifted his head, casting Albus a curious gaze across the table.

"Scorpius, are you ready to head back to the dorms?" He asked, not hiding the saltiness in his voice.

Scorpius frowned in response and before he could reply, Rose huffed, "Al-"

"I don't like to be called that," Albus muttered under his breath as she kept talking.

"-we haven't even gotten to question five. Professor Redmond said that we have to at least get to question ten by tomorrow."

"Well Scorpius and I can manage on our own," Albus began shoveling his things into his bag.

"But Rose is really good at transfiguration," Scorpius pouted.

Albus felt jealousy bubble up inside him as his friend gave him pleading puppy dog eyes. Of course bloody Rose is the best at transfiguration, anything she does is the best to you, he wanted to shout. Instead he rolled his eyes and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Fine. Work with Rose, I'll just do it on my own since neither of you want to share the work with me anyways."

"Albus," Scorpius sighed, "Don't be like that..."

But Albus was already headed towards the library doors. He didn't think he could stand seeing those two together any longer.

He loved Scorpius too much to see him fond over his cousin.

••••

Albus was dreading potions today. He used to enjoy the class, it was one of the few he didn't fail miserably in. But recently potions meant that Scorpius and Rose would try and compete with each other to see who could make the best potion the fastest and it annoyed Albus to no end.

He felt exceptionally annoyed when he and Scorpius stepped into the classroom and the word 'Amortentia' was scratched onto the chalk board.

As the pair was walking towards their usual spots, Rose bounced in from behind them and bumped shoulders with Scorpius. That alone made Albus' skin boil.

"Good luck Malfoy, I hear this is a difficult one. It's a good thing you don't need to make an accurate potion though," she said with a smirk.

Scorpius cocked his head with a confused look, "What ever do you mean by that, Weasley?"

"You've got enough infatuation for a certain someone in your one finger to equal a dozen perfectly brewed Amortentias," she winked and Scorpius' cheeks flooded a beautiful shade of red as she skipped away, clearly happy with herself.

Albus was fuming, what gave her the right to flirt with Scorpius so openly? It was nauseating. 

"What the hell was that?" Albus hissed as he steered them towards the back of the classroom.

"She's just teasing me," Scorpius shrugged, unable to wipe the blush away.

"Flirting with you, more like," Albus huffed, setting his bag down and slipping onto his usual stool.

"What?" Scorpius scoffed, slipping into his own seat, "She definitely wasn't," he replied confidently.

Albus gaped at his best friend, clearly Scorpius was oblivious. "She was teasing you about not needing a love potion because you're crushing so hard - I'd say that counts as flirting."

Scorpius hunched over as he mumbled, "She wasn't talking about herself."

Albus shook his head in disbelief of his best friends cluelessness, "Of course she was, you've fancied her since first year! Who else could she possibly be talking about?" He asked rhetorically.

Scorpius opened his mouth to respond but was promptly cut off by Professor Kent asking everyone to be silent.

"Good afternoon class! I hope you're all prepared because today we will be brewing - if you haven't noticed already - Amortentia," she gestured to the board. "For those that failed to read the chapter I assigned last week, Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence. It can have very dangerous and serious effects, so I expect you all to behave - you're sixth years and I trust you will act responsibly and dispose of the potions when class is over."

She continued to explain the effects and uses, and then described the ingredients and process but Albus found himself zoning out as she did so which was typical for him in class. He found himself staring at the boy next to him which was also typical.

Eventually Professor Kent sent them off to find their ingredients and begin brewing. 

Albus felt confident in his and Scorpius' work as they began, but he quickly found himself having to ignore the fact that he and Rose were casting each other smirks and competitive stares throughout the whole process. His stomach would feel uneasy every time he glanced up and they were looking at each other. How could they be so obvious about their feelings in front of everyone like this?

Eventually the overwhelming scent of Scorpius Malfoy filled the air around them and he knew they had to be getting close to being done. Albus felt warm and safe with every inhale. He even felt himself drifting closer to the other boy.

Once Scorpius was sure they had finished their potion he eagerly called Professor Kent over. Albus couldn't ignore the pout that Rose was sending Scorpius' way.

The professor made her way over to their potion and gave it a testing stir before happily inhaling the scent, "Well done boys, I do believe this is spot on." She scribbled their marks into her notes before turning to the class, "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter have brewed a perfect potion if anyone needs a reference - you should also ask them questions if you're struggling too," she offered them up which Albus hated. He didn't want more people to interact with him than needed.

She then turned back to the boys and gave them a sweet smile, "Just for fun, does one of you want to share what you smell? After all, it is different for everyone else."

The two boys gave each other wary glances, but it was Scorpius who offered to share.

Albus braced himself for having to hear him describe what Rose smelled like to the whole class. He wanted to vomit just thinking about it.

"I smell freshly cut grass..."

Yep, from the Quidditch pitch. Rose is always out there.

"I think I smell a bit of lavender..."

Definitely Rose. The Weasleys love that scent because Molly always had some in her garden, so Ginny and Ron always had candles or air fresheners with that scent around the house.

"There's a bit of coffee too," Scorpius chuckled awkwardly, clearly embarrassed by sharing this with the class.

Rose doesn't drink coffee, but perhaps it's from all the time she spends with the Potters who are heavy coffee drinkers.

"And there's some mint too," Scorpius finished.

Of course, probably her toothpaste or something equally dumb. Albus wanted to roll his eyes.

He glanced over at Rose to see her smirking in their direction like she knew who Scorpius was describing. It took all Albus had not to scowl at her.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Kent praised with a smile. Scorpius' cheeks tinted red and he glanced at Albus who simply gave him a tight lipped smile in return.

••••

Albus was supposed to meet Scorpius and Rose before Herbology like usual. They had Ancient Runes while Albus had an open period, so they always met at the door to walk to the greenhouses together.

Today Albus was running a bit behind so the corridors were emptier than normal. As he paced down the hall he could clearly hear Rose's quiet voice echoing off the walls. He stopped before he rounded the corner to listen to their conversation. Perhaps it would prove that they really did fancy each other.

"Scorpius, you need to tell him. He's your best friend, you can't keep him in the dark forever."

In the dark about what? Their relationship?

"I know, but I don't think I can - not yet," Scorpius' pleading voice followed, "I'm afraid he'll react negatively."

Definitely about their relationship - what else would Albus react negatively over?

Rose sighed, "He's my cousin, I know him. He won't react negatively like you think."

Scorpius scoffed, "You must not know the same Albus Potter I do."

"Okay, okay, fine. He might freak out a little bit, but Scorpius it's you. Not a single bone in that boy's body could be mad at you for anything," Rose insisted.

A defeated huff left Scorpius' mouth, "But what if he doesn't... you know... reciprocate?"

"Trust me, he does. But if he doesn't, he won't be mad - he can't. I've seen the way he looks at you, he loves you more than anything."

"He may like me, but he sure does get heated when I bring you up." Albus could hear the frown in his voice.

"He's just jealous," Rose answered as if it annoyed her, "But he has no reason to be."

Albus didn't hear much for a long moment. Hearing Rose say he had no reason to be jealous made his stomach burn. Who was she to decide if he could be jealous or not? She was the one dating his best friend and crush!

Suddenly a loud groan echoed down the hall, "I don't want to tell him yet! I don't know how!"

Albus took this chance to glance around the corner even though he knew he'd hate seeing them in such close proximity, he had to see it for himself.

As he peaked around the stone corner, all he could see was Rose's hand placed on Scorpius' slouched shoulder, comforting him.

Her voice was now soft and gentle, "Just tell him slowly, let him process it so he doesn't just assume things and blow up. I can be there with you if you want my support."

"Thanks Rose, you're truly the best," Scorpius breathed out a small sigh of relief and Albus watched in pain as Scorpius buried his face into her chest, enveloping her in a hug, her happily returning it.

Now the anger and jealousy boiled over inside him. He clenched his fists and stomped around the corner as loud as he could muster. Both of their heads shot up at his entrance.

"You don't have to tell my anything - I just heard every word," he knew his face was red, but he was too furious to care. Why couldn't they just be decent friends and tell him that they were together? It'd be better to just rip off the bandaid than sit on it until they felt like it - Albus would be upset no matter what.

Scorpius pulled away from Rose, a petrified look on his face, "Albus wait! I can explain-"

"Save it," Albus cut him off, crossing his arms over his chest, "You two have been whispering behind my back all year now and I've had enough. How long has this been going on? Days? Weeks? Months?" he asked angrily, before they could even open their mouths to reply, he shook his head, "No, I don't even want to know because it doesn't matter You kept it from me anyways, never even bothering to take into consideration my feelings," he dropped his voice, casting a disappointed look down the hall at the other boy, "You're my best friend, how could you keep something like this from me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you," Tears appeared in Scorpius eyes as he tried to step closer to Albus, "I was afraid you'd react exactly like this."

Albus furrowed his eyebrows, "Well I-I," he stuttered, not pleased with himself for making Scorpius cry, but still extremely upset at the fact that they wanted to hide their relationship from him, "I'm done. I don't want to deal with you two anymore. It's not fair to me."

He spun on his heel, away from the door leading to the greenhouses and stormed off down the hall.

Scorpius jogged a few paces after him, tears falling down onto his cheeks. Rose was quick and reached forward, stopping Scorpius from following Albus.

Albus glanced back, noticing that Rose stopped him. He picked up his pace, now even more furious that Rose would force him to stay with herself rather than go after Albus.

As Rose tugged on Scorpius' arm, he crumbled to the floor, burying his face in his hands a he cried. Rose quickly knelt down, holding him to her chest. She whispered soothing things as he choked on his tears.

"That was the worst possible way he could have reacted. I'm such an idiot - why did I even let myself catch feelings for him?" he asked rhetorically, "I should've known nothing would happen between us."

"Don't blame yourself, Scorpius," Rose sighed, "It was probably just a lot for him to take in. Let him process it and you two will be back to normal in no time."

"I don't know Rose, I think I screwed it up for good this time."

••••

The next morning Albus moped his way into the Great Hall for breakfast. As much as it had pained him, he'd been avoiding Scorpius. It would've pained him even more to see him happy with Rose.

He glanced at the Slytherin table and almost immediately spotted the blond boy, which wasn't a surprise because he was usually one of the first people up in the morning. The only thing different this morning, was that Rose was seated right next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Albus couldn't help but furrow his brow at the couple, feeling himself fill with jealousy. He felt sick seeing them be affectionate, and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with himself. He wasn't even sure where he would sit.

Suddenly he made eye contact with Scorpius who cast him a hopeful smile. With the uneasy feeling in his stomach he couldn't bring himself to return it. Before he could stomp over there to yell at them for being so ridiculous and in-his-face about their relationship, his sister caught his attention from the Gryffindor table.

He felt his shoulders sag in relief at the sight of his waving sister. He swiftly turned away from the Slytherin table without another glance in his best friend and cousins direction.

"Hi Albus," Lily greeted happily, moving closer to her friend Alexia to make space on the bench for him.

"Hi," he greeted shortly, "Hi Alexia."

"Thanks for joining us! Should we save a spot for Scorpius?" She wondered politely.

"Oh, no. Scorpius is too busy sitting with Rose at the Slytherin table," Albus huffed, crossing his arms over the table.

"Rose? Do they have homework to do or something?" She asked as she began helping herself to some toast.

"No, they're actually dating now," he replied bitterly.

Lily cast a confused look at her brother, "No way, really? I never thought they'd end up together... I mean I knew he used to fancy her but he's not her type at all."

"That's what I thought too," Albus shrugged, not even bothering to make himself a breakfast plate with the knot of jealousy that was taking up space in his stomach.

Lily took a bite of her toast and talked through it, uncaring about manners in front of her brother, "Christmas at Grandma and Grandpa's is going to be so weird if she brings him."

Albus groaned and buried his face in his hands, "I didn't even think of that."

"I mean, he's always been your plus one," she continued. "That's like if Alexia started dating Hugo or something - ugh," she cringed, shaking her head at the thought of her best friend dating Hugo.

"That's exactly why I'm pissed," Albus threw his hand up slightly, "What am I even supposed to do?"

"Have you told them it makes you uncomfortable?" Alexia asked curiously.

Albus thought back to yesterday when he stormed off after yelling at them, "Yes, they definitely know - and Scorpius knew well before I found out that they were actually together." 

••••

Albus knew that Rose and Scorpius would be studying in the library together so he'd found himself a secluded spot in the far corner of the Slytherin common room to do his own homework. 

Shortly into his study session he found it was much more difficult to complete not only without two smart friends helping him, but also with Scorpius constantly on his mind.

He was just about to give up when someone slipped into the empty chair next to him. He didn't have to look up to know it was Scorpius. He got a flash of blond hair and when his sleek and pointy black shoe purposefully tapped his own, Albus knew.

Scorpius' voice was soft, but eager, "Can I talk to you?"

Albus didn't respond, pretending to be busy with his Herbology homework.

"I just want to apologize," Scorpius tried again.

Albus huffed, sitting back in his chair to cast a glare at Scorpius, "Shouldn't you be in the library studying with Rose or something?"

"No. I want to talk to you," he insisted.

Albus hesitated for a moment, taking in his best friends sorrowful look and feeling guilty for a moment. "Okay, fine."

Scorpius let out a breath of relief as if he'd been holding it in since the moment he sat down, "I never meant to make you uncomfortable - never in my life. I just... I couldn't help my feelings."

Albus wasn't sure how to respond. He was uncomfortable with them dating but he didn't want to loose Scorpius to Rose over a petty crush he has. "How long has it been going on?" he asked quietly.

"Honestly I think it began when we first met." Albus wanted to roll his eyes, knowing that was obvious. "But I never truly understood what those feelings were until fourth year."

After you asked her out a bajillion times, Albus wanted to add, but held his tongue.

"After being separated, and loosing you and everyone in the other universes, I knew that it was more than just a friendly fondness - it was actual love."

Albus refrained from making gagging noises as he thought about his best friend and cousin being in love.

"That long?" Albus asked in disbelief, "Why did you never talk to me about it? I'm your best friend for Merlin's sake! I'm supposed to be there for you when you have crushes and all that."

Scorpius snorted as if Albus was being ridiculous, "I couldn't very well talk to you about that! That's why I've been confiding in Rose. Last Christmas at the Burrow she found out because apparently I was being too obvious," he chuckled.

"You are kind of obvious sometimes," Albus snorted. They were silent for a few moments until Albus spoke again, "I'm sorry for never taking your feelings into consideration. That was kind of shitty of me."

Scorpius shrugged, not denying it. "I promise I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable, I value our friendship over anything and everything else, and I hope you do too."

"Of course I do," Albus smiled, "Just 'cause Rose knows your big secret now, doesn't change anything between us. I mean I might be salty for a little while about the whole thing, but I'll get over myself. I usually do."

"Really?" Scorpius asked hopefully and Albus nodded. Relief flooded over Scorpius but he still seemed a bit antsy. "Okay, um yeah... So now that we're speaking again, do you think you could help me with Astronomy? You've always been the best at it.

Albus laughed at his change of topic but happily agreed to help him, that had been the first assignment he'd finished when trying to study on his own.

••••

Although Albus and Scorpius seemed to have sorted things out, Albus still felt weird around him and Rose, thus leading to Albus doing most things independently. He found that he actually was quite good a transfiguration on his own and that the History of Magic readings made a lot more sense if you actually annotate them instead of skimming them or having Scorpius paraphrase them.

As much as he wanted to hang out with Scorpius and do things like normal, every time they were together all he could think about was him and Rose being romantic and gross with each other. Granted, the most affection he'd seen them show was bumping shoulders or Rose resting her head on him tiredly. He figured they were refraining from an PDA for his sake.

Albus was currently in the library attempting find a book to use as a source for their upcoming Astronomy essay. He found one that could work and was going to take it from the shelf just as Rose's voice startled him.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you," she huffed, practically stomping up to him.

He furrowed his brows in confusion, "Why? What do you need?"

"I want to have a chat with you," she informed as she grabbed his wrist and began tugging him towards an empty table.

"A chat about what?" he asked as she forced him into a chair.

"Scorpius," she replied simply, setting her bag down and plopping into the seat across from his.

Albus cast another confused look her way, "What about him?"

"About how you're still being a prat and ignoring him even after he apologized," she answered, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table menacingly.

He leaned away from his, tugging his bag onto his lap and letting his Astronomy book rest on the table. "I'm not ignoring him..." he tried.

"You are and he's heartbroken over it. It's been a week and he just wants things to be normal between you two again - you weren't even supposed to find out in the first place," she sighed, a frown forming on her face.

Albus huffed, throwing his hands up to show his exasperation, "I'm just upset because I wish he would've told me. I hate that he lied to me and hid all of it from me."

"Don't you think if you had a crush on your best friend, you'd try and keep it from them too?" Rose asked rhetorically

"Yeah," Albus replied slowly. That's exactly what he was doing... "Still, I just... I wish..." he wasn't sure what to say, all his feelings and resentment towards their relationship felt so stupid, and he didn't want to look like a jerk and an idiot in front of one of the smartest people he knew.

"What?" Rose prompted. "I know you care about Scorpius - more than anyone else probably - and in order to be back to normal you just have to accept how he feels and move on. Forgive and forget if you will. He's already apologized and now you just need to accept it."

Albus scoffed, "Forget? How can I just forget? You two are always around and every time I see him it's on my mind." He could feel the jealousy building up again. Of course Rose would be the one to tell him to 'just forget about it'. How dare she? "I'm going to be honest Rose, no matter how hard I try, I couldn't forget because I love Scorpius. And I've been in love with him for ages now and it utterly kills me to see you guys together like that, sharing secrets and being close when I was right there witnessing it all. It hurts to see your best friend fall in love with someone else right in front of your eyes," he let out a long breath after letting his rant slip.

Rose opened her mouth to say something but Albus cut her off, "And I know that I was dumb to think that he and I would never have a chance at being together, and that you're the completely wrong person to be telling this to, but I want you to know the truth as to why it's so hard for me to hang out with Scorpius right now. Like I told him though, I'll get over myself soon enough. I promise." He then sat back, letting her know that he was finished.

She sat there dumbfounded for a moment.

"Wait, you fancy Scorpius?" she asked as if Albus hadn't been clear about it.

"Yes. But he can't know okay?" Albus pleaded, "You're the first person I've ever told."

Rose seemed to be thinking through something big, obviously struggling to process what Albus just threw at her. "So if you fancy Scorpius, and he doesn't know... Then what do you think you have been ignoring him over?"

Albus gave her a curious stare, "What do you mean? I've been avoiding him because I didn't want to see or hear about him being coupley with you since now I know that you're dating."

A snort came from Rose's nose suddenly and she covered her mouth to stop any more but it didn't prevent her from bursting into giggles. "Oh, no," is all she said between laughs.

"What?" Albus demanded, sitting up in his chair to glare at her for not taking this seriously.

"Oh, Al," she laughed and Albus furrow his brow, "You've got this all wrong - Scorpius and I are definitely not together," she assured.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what you heard that made you think we were dating, but that is far from what is going on. No offense to him - he's absolutely lovey - but that boy is not my type. Never has been either, I prefer sporty guys who don't threaten my spot at the top of our class," she admitted with a chuckle.

Albus was beyond confused now. "What did I hear you two talking about in the corridor then?" he asked.

"I think you should talk to Scorpius about that," she hummed. "It's not my place to tell you."

Albus groaned and tossed his head back, "This is absolutely ridiculous. You're telling me that it's been weird between us for no reason this whole time? He told me he's fancied you since first year and that you found out how he feels way back at Grandma and Grandpa's Christmas last year!"

Rose gave him a curious smirk, "Did he explicitly say he fancied me?"

He thought back to their conversation a few days ago and realized that perhaps Scorpius never did say Rose's name...

"Well, no..."

"Exactly," Rose sent him a pointed look.

"But then who was he talking about?" he asked dumbly.

"Like I said, that's not for me to tell you. Go find him and ask. You two are the worst at communicating I swear," she groaned before muttering, "Boys," under her breath.

Albus rolled his eyes and pushed himself out of his chair, "I guess I'm off to find Scorpius then, since you're no help," he huffed, grabbing his bag and book from the table.

Rose just rolled her eyes fondly in response.

"Are you sure you two aren't together," Albus asked desperately one last time.

She laughed, "Yes I'm pretty positive that I'm not in a relationship with anyone."

••••

Albus found Scorpius curled up on a couch in the Slytherin common room, a book in his lap, and his left hand playing with the hair at the base of his neck which was a nervous habit he had had as long as Albus had known him.

"Hi," Albus greeted quietly as he sat down on the couch next to Scorpius.

Scorpius glanced up from his book with a small smile, "Hey."

Albus opened his mouth to speak but his throat felt stiff and dry. He quickly cleared his throat and adverted his gaze to his lap where he fiddled with the fraying edge of his library book. "Um, I just wanted to talk to you and ask you something," he said nervously.

"Okay," Scorpius nodded, closing his book to indicate that he was willing to listen to him.

"So I was just taking with Rose, and I said... something. It made her laugh and she told me that you and her are apparently not in a relationship like I had assumed," he took a breath and kept his head down, embarrassed that he'd been so sure of them going behind his back, when that clearly wasn't the case. "I guess I just wanted to ask what you were saying to Rose in the corridor the other day, and who you were talking about fancying when I asked how long you'd been together."

Scorpius was silent for a long time and it made Albus even more nervous. He was terrified that Scorpius would now be angry with him for assuming and not actually hearing the whole story.

"You thought I was hiding being with Rose from you?" Scorpius asked as if he was still figuring it all out. 

Albus just nodded.

"Oh Merlin, I can't decide if this is great news or terrible news," he sighed, leaning forward and burying his face in his hands.

"Why?" Albus prodded, shifting closer to Scorpius eagerly, "What did you think I heard?"

Scorpius shook his head, "I don't think I want to tell you. I can't handle you reacting like that again. It's really not worth it."

Albus's heart tightened at his words. He felt terrible for hurting Scorpius the way he had. "I won't. I promise I won't blow up at you like last time. I'm so sorry for that I was just jealous because I thought you were choosing my cousin over me, and I didn't know what to do."

"I could never choose her over you, Albus, I thought you knew that," Scorpius frowned.

"I thought I did, that's why I was so hurt when it seemed as though you had," Albus sighed, "Whatever you need to say, you can tell me. I'll love and support you no matter what - it can't be worse than you dating Rose."

Scorpius chuckled, "It might be just as bad..."

"No," Albus insisted, "It's not. Trust me."

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything," Scorpius dropped his voice and Albus could feel him becoming shy. That wasn't something he'd done to Albus since they first met and it made Albus nervous.

"Okay, I promise. I just want you to be able to trust me and tell me important things," Albus tucked his leg underneath him as he turned to give Scorpius his full attention.

Scorpius let out a shaky breath and his left hand went to the back of his hair again as he adverted his gaze to the floor. "Albus, I..." he started, but paused as someone walked by. The common room was relatively empty since most people were out on the grounds while it was still nice out.

Albus was patient and let him wait until the random student was out of ear shot.

"I really like you Albus - as in more than a friend. And like I mentioned the other day, I've felt this way for a long time now but it's completely fine if you don't feel the same. Rose has just ben pestering me to tell you for a while now and I just never knew how to bring it up," he let out another shaky breath and finally glanced over at Albus.

Albus was frozen with shock. There was no way... Scorpius was just telling him this to mock him, to tease him about his feelings. He wanted to jump up and cheer, and ask Scorpius a million things but he'd promised to not say anything.

They were both silent for an awkward amount of time until Scorpius cleared his throat. "You... you're not saying anything."

"You told me not to."

"Dummy," Scorpius laughed nervously, shoving his shoulder slightly. "I still want to know your opinion, I just didn't want you saying anything awful."

"Okay," Albus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Are you serious? You're not just joking with me?"

Scorpius shook his head, "No, absolutely not. I'd never joke about that - especially not after you've been ignoring me for the past week over something that wasn't even true."

Albus laughed suddenly. He felt like Rose, filled with relief and joy. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought Scorpius would actually feel the same way about him. And now he was here confessing his love and Albus was hesitating in snogging him senseless.

"What? What's funny?" Scorpius asked nervously.

"Scorpius, I've been in love with you for so long now, and you're telling me you went for a whole week thinking I hated you because you fancied me? And I went a whole week thinking you'd been dating Rose?"

Scorpius let out another nervous laugh, "Yes? You really fancy me too?"

"You've been the most important person in my life for the last six years, how could I not?" Albus didn't want to waste any more time and leaned in and grabbing Scorpius' cheeks to pull him in for a kiss.

Scorpius let out a surprised sound but quickly kissed back, melting into his touch. He desperately gripped onto Albus' robes, holding him close as if he might slip away and suddenly start ignoring him again.

The two pulled apart when they heard someone enter the common room.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that," Scorpius sighed, pressing their foreheads together, still gripping onto his sleeves.

"Me too," Albus beamed.

Scorpius giggled softly before leaning in and kissing Albus again. "Perhaps we should go find Rose and tell her."

Albus nodded in agreement, "And maybe Lily too, I kind of told her you and Rose were together..."

"Oh Merlin," Scorpius chuckled before stealing another kiss from Albus.


End file.
